Classification:
Botanical.xe2x80x94Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98POULgo005xe2x80x99.
Commercial.xe2x80x94Miniature.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98POULgelbxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,401, issued on Dec. 19, 1995 and an unnamed and unpatented seedling. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1995 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULgo005xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POULgelbxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULgelbxe2x80x99 is a miniature rose, whereas xe2x80x98POULgo005xe2x80x99 is a compact floribunda rose.
2. xe2x80x98POULgelbxe2x80x99 has deeper yellow blooms than xe2x80x98POULgo005xe2x80x99.
3. The blooms of xe2x80x98POULgelbxe2x80x99 are smaller than those of xe2x80x98POULgo005xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULgo005xe2x80x99 is a yellow rose, where the unnamed pollen parent is pink.
2. The blooms of the unnamed pollen parent are larger than those of xe2x80x98POULgo005xe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated by cuttings;
3. Disease resistance;
4. A miniature rose suitable for use in hanging basket containers in the nursery industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULgo005xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter of 1995 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULgo005xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring of 1996 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULgo005xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July 1996. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULgo005xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.